The Betas
by SAOfan1000
Summary: What If Kirito met Agil and Asuna at the beginning of SAO and they formed a guild.Just my take on the SAO story line.
1. Chapter 1

Kazuto Kirigaiya was excited as he fitted his nerve gear on and inserted Sword Art Online or took a deep breath and yelled "Link Start?"He saw a blur of colors and suddenly he was asked to enter his didn't want to use his real name so he decided to put hist two names together and got pressed enter and was teleported to a garden like area filled with other of all of them two caught his was a mid-height American looking girl with long,flowing light auburn hair and a other was a tall African American man with a large battle decided to first go get a weapon and then talk to the individuals that had caught his he got to the shop run by a NPC(non player character) he walked up to the counter and saw a white a red blade called "ice fire".It looked like it would last him for a long time and it had decent stats for a beginner weapon but he found another slot in his main weapons inventory and upon further looking he realized he could dual wield his decided to purchase a cheaper sword named oblivion and he was he had to spend half his col on ii altogether and he almost reconsidered buying but thought "Why not if I grind for and hour I can get twice that much and level the blades are worth it."He purchased it and walked back outside and realized something about both of the players he were both Beta Testers and they were ranked second and third best. He smirked and said "Well it looks like I have competition.

A/N First chapter and I have more planned out expect them sometime next you can guess who the second person Kirito saw is not I'm going to make Asuna a Beta Tester .


	2. Realization

Kirito was grinding mobs when he saw the same girl with auburn hair as he noted this time she was wearing a long red cloak and he was only able to recognize her because of wisps of hair sticking out of her decided to go up and talk to her to see if she recognized him from the beta."Hey what's your name" he asked then mentally face palmed himself for being so abrupt."It's Asuna and did anyone ever tell you that you're a very blunt person." "Yeah sorry about that I'm just trying to find someone that's not a complete noob."And how would you know I'm not a noob." "Because I recognize you from the beta "Flash"." "How would you know tha... oh I remember were the number one and everyone called you The black swordsman." "Yep that's me." "Anyway I was was wondering... do you want to party with me." "We could level up faster and it wouldn't have to be permanent, just for now." "Eh why not, we can party for now just don't think this is forever." "Wouldn't dream of it" Kirito said as he invited Asuna to the party. "Alright now let's get started."

Agil was annoyed as he couldn't find anywhere to set up his cursed and said "I did not just kill those twenty boars for nothing." He said in an angry voice "Damn it I will find a place to set up shop if it kills me." He finally found a clearing near The Town of Beginnings and said "This will serve my purpose for now".All the spaces for merchants were already taken up and he was lucky that he got a spot regardless of how bad it suddenly heard a loud voice saying "Will all players report to the middle of the first floor and said "Screw that I'm going to set up my shop and It's already taken me this long." He took a boar tusk out of his inventory and placed it on a table when he was suddenly teleported to the center. He said "What the hell is happening." A loud voice boomed overhead and he looked up and saw a large being draped in a red and guessed it was the GM and wasn't concerned until he looked down and saw that the scars on his arms were back."What I know I took those off when I was creating my heard then heard the GM speak.

Asuna was surprised when she and Kirito were teleported to the center and was even more surprised when she realized that now she was taller than Kirito instead of the then heard the GM said "My name is Ahkihiko Kayaba and I am the creator of Sword Art Online,or as some of you call it SAO." He continued saying "It was always my dream to create a world where anything was possible." "I created Aincrad for this reason." "Also some of you may have noticed the log out button is missing." "This is no mistake Aincrad was created this way on purpose and if you die in hear you die in the real world." "On one final note to escape Aincrad you have to beat all 100 floors of Aincrad." "Happy beating."

Kirito was freaking first he thought what Ahkihiko Kayaba said was just a day one joke but he went into his menu and realized that there was no log out was sick to his stomach and he figured if he wasn't lying about that then he wasn't lying about dying in real life if you in was hit with a wave of determination to clear Aincrad's 100 floors." For Mom and Sughu I will clear this death game no matter what the cost" He found Asuna crying on a bench about her little brother saying how she wished she could see him walked over to her unsure how to comfort her when he said "Asuna we both have the same goal." "To clear Aincrad's 100 floors and to see our family again." "If we don't work together we don't have a chance." "What do you say would you like to form a looked up with determination in her eyes. "I'll do whatever it takes to see my family again." He said "Then let's do this.

A/N I took a suggestion to make chapters longer and I hope you like it.I will update soon.


End file.
